The Day Finally Came That We Are More Than Friends
by LittleBird15
Summary: This is the sequel to Friend Maybe Someday More i hope you guys like it and please give it a try! :)


**The Day Finally Came That We Are More than Friends**

**Hi Guys If you like my one-shot this is the sequel to Friends Maybe Someday More and also i would like to thanks ****Suzy87,****Natalia Paloma**** and Guest for your reviews and ****GothicChickxxxx for following!**

**Ben POV**

I think my crush has turn into love yeah I'm doomed! Lourdes only sees me as a friend or brother. I think the more I see of her the more I love her especially the way she helps the people, the way her smile lights up the room and the way she is always there when someone need her and listen to you and believes in you she's just perfect. But I should really stop thinking about her while I'm on a scouting mission or Weaver will have my ass, also i should pay attention to jimmy who is talking about a supplies mission that Anthony told him about or something like that. You know I noticed that Hal and Lourdes had been getting closer you know maybe even in love said Jimmy, What no they aren't your crazy plus Hal likes Maggie I said, Wow calm down I'm just saying what the people are talking about Jimmy told me. What no they can't sure Lourdes used to like him but ever since they have that talk when I comforted her she hasn't like him at least that what I think she said, but then again I might have hear her wrong and well I think that because well he I'm kind of in love with her so yeah I should really stop rambling and pay attention to the fact that Jimmy and I arrived on camp and he's asking me a question, So dude do you like Lourdes because you freak out over the her and the Hal talk, what no I didn't your wrong plus I don't like Lourdes *pshpsshpssh* whatever you said lover boy but just so you know you got competition looking at Hal and Lourdes talking Jimmy told me and walk away, what no way ! And then I saw them together laughing over something stupid Hal said. I felt my insides burning with jealousy, uhhhhh! Stupid Hal I said kicking a door, starling someone who was in the bathroom and then I walk away. I have felt in the past weeks that Lourdes and I have been getting closer and now I see her with my stupid fucking brother and I hate the fact that he is just using her now just because he and Maggie had a stupid fight, ahhhh! I said kicking another door hopefully nobody was in there because honestly I can't give a crap about it right now. I then hear footsteps down the hall and see Lourdes coming my way, and I instantly felt my heart speeding, hey Ben I saw when you kick that door are you alright?, Yeah I'm okay I was just kicking the door for fun! Are you serious? Lourdes said yes I mean no not really Lourdes I kick the door because I was jealous of you and Hal and the way you guys are together I really like you Lourdes an I'm sorry that I wait so much to tell you and it's alright you don't have to say anything I know you like Hal and I'm just his little brother I said looking down, Lourdes suddenly starts laughing and told me that ever since our talk she has a crush on me too and that she and Hal are just friends .So do this mean you will go on a date with me even though I don't know what we could do for a date in the middle of a war with aliens but we can figure something out if you like? Sure Ben I would love to go on a date with you Lourdes said blushing but then again we both where and since I tower over I could see her blushing with her head down, then she look up and then we both lean in and I kiss her and as cheesy as its sound it was magical, and then it occurs to me that the day have come that Lourdes and I are more than friends and she totally loves me back.

Fin

**Guys thank for those who read this and please review it would mean a lot to me if you guys told me what you think and if I can do better. Also if you guys would like me to do more one shots or stories about this couple or other like BenxOC, LourdesxHal ect let me know and PM me thanks a lot again and I hope you like it and enjoy this. **


End file.
